Ashes to ashes
by darkangel-allways
Summary: Radu is dead for good and Ion is crying over the loss of his friend. Oneshot.


AN: I wrote this a long time ago and I posted it on the TB forum, but I recently decided to post it on as well. Enjoy.

* * *

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…

He'd been lying in the bed for over three days now, refusing everything they broth him to eat or drink, ignoring everyone that came in through the door. He had cried the first day, called out his name, begged for him to come back to him… He soon managed to convince himself that Radu will walk through the door and toss a pillow at him telling him that he had another bad dream, but when the second day passed and Radu didn't show up he went into a crying fit again.

He cursed the brown haired devil, cursed the whole RCO, bashing everything he saw and yelled out Radu's name again and again, asking him, begging him to come to him at least one last time. No one came…no one answered…he was all alone and as he finally calmed down and fell on his knees in the middle of the room he realized he was the only one to blame for Radu's death. Darkness surrounded the blond boy and took him in her arms, sending him into a much needed sleep, which he welcomed with all his hart.

xXx

A small blue haired boy stood in a corner of the room, concentrated on reading a book. He wasn't aware that another person was sitting right in front of him, big red eyes carefully studding him.

An hour had passed and the only moves the blue haired boy made were the moves required to flip the pages of the book. The person in front of him yawned and put his head on the boy's lap.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Little girl go somewhere else and play. I am busy studying and lift your head from my lap, it is not proper for a girl to sit like that on a boy she just met." He said as his eyes drifted back to the pages of his book.

"Girl? I am a boy I am a boy! My name is Ion and I am a boy!" The blond said and started to jump up and down in front of the blue haired boy.

xXx

He blinked a couple of times and the image of young Radu disappeared from his eyes and mind. He got up from the middle of the room and looked around, wondering for a few seconds why it was so messy, until the events that happened a few nights ago returned to him. Sorrow could be read once again on his face and he crawled back to his bed again, pulling the sheets over his head.

Why did he have to dream about the first time he met Radu? Wasn't enough that he lost him? Why was God putting him through so much suffering?

"Because I deserve it…" he gave himself the answer and sighed heavily, his head popping out from under the covers, eyes drifting towards a blue with gold urn that sat on the fireplace, the only thing that remained unbroken in Ion's room.

He got up and walked towards the urn, carefully taking it in his hands and hugging it tight, warm tears falling on it. He started to mutter Radu's name again, sitting down on the floor, cradling the urn.

"It's okay Radu… you are safe now, no one will harm you. I am always going to be your friend and you are always going to be my friend, no matter what."

He started to rock back and forth with the urn in his arms, trying to hold back his tears, but he knew it was impossible. He felt like his sanity was slowly eaten away by the maddening fear of being left alone and by the guilt of Radu's death.

"I am sorry Radu, please forgive me, please I beg you forgive me. I didn't mean to kill you… I didn't mean to be a brat… Remember when we where kids and I always bugged you until you came with me and my grandmother to meet with our empress? You told me then that one day I would kill you…I did, I did! I am sorry."

His grip was so thigh on the urn that it shattered. His eyes widened as he felt the shards entering his chest and palms and time seemed to slow down as he saw the ashes falling on the ground, mixing with his blood. He saw the moments that he spent with Radu falling away from him and for a second he felt like he was completely alone, with no goal or purpose in life.

Ion stared at the ground, his lips trembling. It would seem that he was hurting Radu even in death. He didn't even feel the pain, he simply felt alone and a murderer. He felt like he was the traitor, because he betrayed his best friend, he killed him.

Suddenly he didn't know what to do anymore…should he pick up the ashes and put them in a new urn? Should he scatter them in Luxor? Or should he stay away from them, because he might hurt Radu's remains? Questions filled his mind… was Radu resting in peace? Or was the brown haired devil holding his soul in a chip and tortured him, playing a game where he killed him over and over again, never really letting him rest?

"I have to…I have to go and save your soul Radu… I have to go and release it… I have to kill the one that still tortures your lost soul and deliver it from evil… You hated the wrong Terrans Radu… The only Terran you should have hated is Dietrich Von Lohengrin…" he said as his head slowly came up and he started to stare in front of him, determination and hatred visible his eyes.

He clenched his fists and whipped the tears away from his eyes, getting his face stained with his own blood. He took the sword that was on the fireplace next to where the urn was and lifted it towards the sky, making a slashing move.

"I will Radu! I will avenge you and clean your name in front of everyone! I will purge this world of the ones that caused your fall and on that day I will scatter your ashes in Luxor where you will finally rest in peace…"

And saying that he dropped down on his knees and started to gather the ashes, putting them carefully in a cup, then after finishing this task he got up and walked out the door, holding tight to his sword.

"I will help you rest in peace Radu… Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, but the memory remains…"


End file.
